bravefrontiereuropefandomcom-20200213-history
Tartarus Massacre Sirius
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 50916 |no = 1276 |element = Light |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 42 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 135 |animation_idle = 52 |animation_move = 5 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |description = Sirius's unyielding defense of the Main Gate forced the God Army to change its strategy. Finding the Main Gate impenetrable, the God Army sent many of its disciples to bolster other forces. Later, concerned about the emperor's whereabouts, Sirius suddenly left his post at the Main Gate. It is not known where he went, or what fate befell him, but without Sirius's leadership, the Main Gate fell, sealing the fate of the defending imperial forces. |summon = My entire family was trapped...in the curse of the Bariura Empire. Except for them...that must be why father did it... |fusion = Our time together comes to a close. However, our true journey together shall never end. |evolution = Your actions are inspiring. I shall show you a fight befitting the first imperial prince of the Bariura Empire! | hp_base = 5008 |atk_base = 2208 |def_base = 1846 |rec_base = 1837 | hp_lord = 6634 |atk_lord = 2754 |def_lord = 2328 |rec_lord = 2306 | hp_anima = 7526 |rec_anima = 2068 |atk_breaker = 2992 |def_breaker = 2090 |def_guardian = 2566 |rec_oracle = 2544 | hp_bonus = 1100 |atk_bonus = 440 |def_bonus = 440 |rec_bonus = 440 |atk_guardian = 2516 | hp_oracle = 5741 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 11 |normaldc = 44 |ls = Light God's Majesty |lsdescription = 40% boost to Atk, max HP, hugely boosts BB Atk & 75% boost to Spark damage |lsnote = 150% boost |lstype = Hit Points/Attack |bb = Gloriastar |bbdescription = 16 combo Light attack on all foes, considerably boosts BB Atk for 3 turns & Spark damage slightly boosts BB gauge for 3 turns |bbnote = 200% boost & fills 1-2 BC |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 16 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 25 |bbdc = 16 |bbmultiplier = 300 |sbb = Unmatched Starblade |sbbdescription = 19 combo powerful Light attack on all foes, considerably boosts Atk, Def, Rec and hugely boosts BB Atk for 3 turns & Spark damage slightly boosts BB gauge for 3 turns |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbnote = 130% boost to Atk, Def, Rec, 250% boost to BB Atk & fills 1-2 BC |sbbhits = 19 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 30 |sbbdc = 19 |sbbmultiplier = 540 |ubb = Mythologia |ubbdescription = 21 combo massive Light attack on all foes, enormously boosts Atk, Def, Rec for 3 turns, 75% damage reduction for 3 turns & enormously boosts BB gauge for 3 turns |ubbnote = 250% boost & fills 50 BC |ubbtype = Support/Offense |ubbhits = 21 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 21 |ubbmultiplier = 1200 |es = Successor's Right |esitem = |esdescription = Spark damage boosts BB gauge & reduces damage taken when it exceeds a certain amount for 2 turns |esnote = Fills 2-3 BC & 25% reduction after taking 10,000 damage |evofrom = 50915 |notes = |addcat = Bariura Royalty |addcatname = Sirius3 }}